Some times
by thePhantomcrow
Summary: Some times the crow can bring them back


This for pure pleasure no profit. Me no own you no sue.  
  
To say it was the best day of his life would be putting it very mildly. Even the fact that Evan had hogged all the milk again this morning and he was unable to wash down his customary uber-stack of pancakes. The fact was Kurt was ecstatic, she had said yes after months of flirting and over a year of her going out with "Him", Kitty had finally agreed to go out with him.  
  
He had it all planned out, the theater in town was holding a special Swashbucklers Delight Night. First a movie and then dinner at one of the local eateries, nothing fancy because neither of them really liked those kinds of places. Then a leisurely walk around the park and then home.  
  
Kitty was equally excited as Kurt. She had been anticipating this moment for weeks. She couldn't put her finger on it but some were over the last month Kurt had become increasingly more important to her. He had stopped being her funny best friend and had worked his way into the very core of her heart. She couldn't go more than a few minutes out of the day without thinking about him.  
  
Looking up at the clock Kurt realized it was almost time to meet kitty down stairs. Checking his appearance in the mirror Kurt liked what he saw. He was still blue but those extra danger room sessions with Logan had helped him fill out his slight frame. Where once he looked stick thin he saw that muscles in his arms looked like corded steel. Of course those extra sessions had also increased his already impressive reflexes. Now he was pretty sure that no one, save Logan and Pietro were as fast as he was when it came to close combat.  
  
What he saw at the bottom of the stairs made his jaw drop nearly to the floor. There was Kitty, in a slip of a white dress, to say she glowed would be like saying that the sun gave off ambient light. She looked gorgeous; Kurt couldn't believe that she had done this for him.  
  
"My lady it would do me great honor if you would accompany me this evening for a night out on the town." He said rather rakishly he thought as he offered her his arm.  
  
"It would be like, my pleasure to fuzzy."  
  
All he could do was smile at this. The night went splendidly after the movie Kurt was giving kitty the finer points of why Captain Blood had the better fight scenes while Robin Hood had the better story. Dinner went smoothly the waiter was quick and had not the whiff of snootiness about him. The meal was excellent. And both were having the time of their lives. Neither wanted this night to end.  
  
They walked through the park in a comfortable silence "Katzchen, there is something I have been meaning to give to you for a very long time now." "What is it Kurt." Kurt looked directly into her eyes "This." He called on every single iota of courage he had and kissed her. It was nothing earth shaking, mostly do to his catholic upbringing and that his family lived in the middle of nowhere. Yet there was sincerity to the kiss on both sides that knocked them for a loop.  
  
"Get your mouth off of her freak-show." A voice from behind them said.  
  
"wellwellwellwhatdowehavehere" another voice spoke up  
  
"Yo, lance looks like yo'old shorty got herself a new man"  
  
"Shut up Todd"  
  
"Lance like, what are you doing here. I told you it was over two weeks ago."  
  
"That's not why I'm here, Ain't that right boys."  
  
"YougotthatstraightLance."  
  
"Yo, enough talk I want to play with some Kittycat"  
  
They way Todd said that and the way each boy was looking at Kitty Made Kurt's hackles rise. The evil little smirks on their faces down right enraged him.  
  
"You will not touch her!!!!!"  
  
"Oh, and who's going to stop us you, Pietro give this guy or little surprise."  
  
"Heyfreakshowsayhallotomylittlefriend" POP POP!!!!!  
  
It felt to Kurt like someone had just hit him in the chest and gut with a sledgehammer. The last thing Kurt saw was kitty backing away from the three boys a look of terror on her face. The last thing Kurt remembered hearing was the sound of Kitty screaming for them to stop to please stop then a second series of pops.  
  
People once believed that when someone dies a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes something so bad happens that a terrible sadness is carried with it, and the soul can't rest. And sometimes, just some times the crow can bring the soul back to put things right. 


End file.
